Wings of Stone: The Lost Tribe
Note from Flyt: This is a work-in-progress fanfiction by me and my friend. It's about Peaceflyt, my sona and my friend's sona (Peak the firescales SkyWing). Summary (so far): This story that takes place 21 years after Darkstalker's transformation to Peacemaker and is mainly narrated by Peaceflyt. Peak, one of the main protagonists and Peaceflyt's best friend, gets captured by StoneWings. The StoneWings are NightWings that went to a small island east of Pyrrhia after Darkstalker. The StoneWings captured all firescales, and Peaceflyt's psycho cousin Deneb is working with them. Deneb has been waiting to get revenge on Peaceflyt and especially Peak, so he finally found his chance. We're kind of coming up with the ideas and things of this story as we go along. As of 11/11/2019, I am on Chapter 6. Prologue “Floral, the eggs are hatching! The eggs are hatching!” Topaz flew as fast as she could to her friend’s residence. “They are!?” Floral burst out of her door with her husband, Seawatcher. Topaz, Floral, and Seawatcher flew as fast as they could to the Hybrid Hatchery on Sapphire Mountain. A few minutes later, the trio landed on the steps of the Hybrid Hatchery and rushed in. “Topaz! She’s out! Look!” Beige, the MudWing owner of the hatchery excitedly whispered when Topaz entered the room. The only reason I knew was because of Cliff’s vision. Topaz thought, as she took her daughter and hid her under her wing, so that Beige couldn’t know that she was a firescales, and he already knew that she could read minds and tell the future, he didn’t need to know about her other abilities… Ability! Other Ability! Cliff couldn’t be wrong though… I’ll call her Peak. She must survive this war... Floral and Seawatcher entered shortly after, walking over to their son’s egg, in a RainWing hammock, right next to Topaz’s daughter’s egg. Floral took her son’s paw. “I think I’ll call you Peaceflyt.” He has to survive… Seawatcher’s going to battle. He probably shouldn’t get TOO attached to him, or else he’d be really depressed if Seawatcher dies. ------------------------------------------------------------------------ It was a year after Peaceflyt was born when his father announced they were having a family gathering. “You’re going to see you aunts and uncles!” he’d announced. Seawatcher was still a soldier, but he’d somehow been able to get out of battle for a day. Peaceflyt was excited - until he finally got there. A red and black NightWing slithered toward him, only a year older than Peaceflyt. Afraid, Peaceflyt jumped back and yelped. Baring her gleaming teeth, the NightWing posed, ready for attack. Suddenly, another NightWing ran toward the creepy red NightWing, grabbing her tail and yanking her into a tree. “Sorry about that. That’s Deneb. You should probably stay away from her. She loves attacking other dragons.” The NightWing looked down at Peaceflyt. “Hi, Peaceflyt. I’m your aunt, Milkyway. Sorry about Deneb. She’s the scary one. I’ll try to keep her away from you.” For the rest of that day, Deneb kept shooting Peaceflyt dirty looks while Milkyway had hold of her. Peaceflyt was dreading the day he would see Deneb again. Chapter 1 Peaceflyt was near the edge of the rainforest, picking fruit. He found a nice large blueberry bush and picked a few berries. He threw them into his mouth, when all of a sudden… “PEACEFLYT! It’s time to go to the family reunion!” Floral yelled. “Oh, no. Do I have to, mom?” Peaceflyt replied, turning a slight shade of emerald. “YES!” Floral barked. “Now!” Peaceflyt thought, ‘You heard my mom, right? Sorry. I have to go. I’ll be back soon.’ He knew Peak was right outside the rainforest, close enough to hear his thoughts. She couldn’t go inside the rainforest without starting a forest fire, because she had firescales. Peaceflyt looked out of the rainforest, where he could see Peak, behind leaves. He waved a quick talon goodbye, and headed toward the Rain Kingdom, passing multiple snoozing RainWings on the way there. He heard a voice in the distance. “FinalLY! I’ve been waiting for, like, an hour!” It was Void, Peaceflyt’s NightWing sister. “Void. It’s only been five minutes,” Seawatcher replied. “Whatever.” Peaceflyt started, “Hey, Void. I’m probably going to spend the whole time there with Deathmaster. How about you?” “I dunno. I’m only 3, and we haven’t had a family reunion in 3 years. I barely remember anyone.” Void replied. “Ok. Just… don’t go near Deneb. He’ll literally tear you face off if he sees you.” He heard Peak’s thoughts, ‘Do I need to melt off Deneb’s stuck-up face yet? Joking- unless I actually need to. Oh, and does your family know that your an animus yet?’ ‘I think only my parents do. If Void found out, I don’t know WHAT she’d do. Also, I’m fine with you melting Deneb’s face. She killed one of her sisters, and almost killed another.’ Peaceflyt responded with his thoughts. Void looked at Peaceflyt staring into space. “Oh- um, okay. What are you doing?” ‘Having an existential crisis,’ he thought jokingly, then realized Peak could probably hear his thoughts. ‘No- I was kidding.’ “Uh, I was… thinking about Deneb.” Peaceflyt responded to his sister. “Deathmaster’s more my type. Deneb never notices him.” ‘Has Deneb made her amazing joke yet? ‘Where’s your friend to protect you now’. When he does that, just tell I said to look up...’ Peak thought. ‘Ok. I don’t really think she remembers me, but I definitely remember her. Last time I saw her, I was only one,’ Peaceflyt responded. ‘Still made the dumb joke though.’ Peak pointed out. ‘Oh- okay. I-‘ Peaceflyt got caught off by Void, who pointed out that his parents were already a half mile ahead of him. “Stop doing whatever you’re doing and hurry up!” She yelled, launching herself into the air. ‘See you, Peak,’ Peaceflyt thought. ‘I said to tell Deneb to look up because I’m flying above you, genius.’ Peak thought. ‘Okay, I’ll tell her when we get there,’ Peaceflyt said, looking up to the form of Peak above him. ‘Tell her when she makes her joke.’ A half hour later, Peaceflyt finally saw celebrating dragons below him. He also saw a red-black dragon, sulking off in a corner, holding a dragon skull in her left paw. ‘So, Deneb is over there. He’s the bloody one, as you can probably see.’ Peaceflyt worriedly thought. He edged toward Deathmaster, attempting to avoid Deneb’s eye. Unfortunately, Deneb caught Peaceflyt’s eye. “Well. I haven’t seen you before. And I won’t see you soon, weird-looking dragon,” she said, slowly walking toward Peaceflyt. Deneb’s claws extended, ready for attack. “Where’s a friend to protect you now?” Peaceflyt stuttered, then stopped himself. Gathering up all the courage he had as he slowly backed away, he said, “Oh. A friend? I have a friend, all right. In fact, look up, and you’ll see her.” Deneb stopped in her tracks and slowly tilted her head upwards. “Oh, a SkyWing. I can take a SkyWing in a battle. I’ve taken HUNDREDS of SkyWings, and your little friend will be next.” ‘This is the part where you say that I’m a firescales.’ Peak thought excitedly. Peaceflyt nodded slightly to indicate he heard Peak. “Oh yeah. She’s a SkyWing, but not a normal one. She has firescales.” he told Deneb. Deneb jumped back while Peak strained to keep her scales at a mere Sandwing level of warmth. “You weren’t per chance going to attack your cousin, Deneb, were you?” Peak asked with fake innocence. Peaceflyt interrupted. “She killed her sister! Obviously, a cousin would mean MUCH less than a sibling. Well, no one means anything to Deneb, apparently.” “Wait, WHAT?!” Peak screeched loud enough for Floral to hear her. ‘You didn’t tell me that Deneb; A. Killed apparently, HUNDREDS of SkyWings, B. That she ALSO KILLED HER SISTER! I, as a dragon that has a dead sister, knows that you don’t just kill them, EVER!’ Peak thought, outraged. ‘Peak, calm down! Deneb is a total PSYCHO, okay? A maniac! I had no idea she killed so many SkyWings. She JUST told me that. And yes. Killing sisters is HORRIBLE, and I don’t know why she did that.’ Peaceflyt shot back. In the short time Peak and Peaceflyt were exchanging thoughts, Deneb lunged at Peak. Peak was steaming by now, outraged. Her scale heat could kill ANY dragon at this point. She cooled her scales down as fast as she could, and Deneb barely got burned, but face planted into the ground, and she lost consciousness. Peak joked, “Note to self, wear fire-proof cloak when I crash family reunions.” To make a point, she walked over to a bush, and used her animus magic to make it appear in her claws. She put it on, and Deneb was speechless. ‘Criticize all you want, for misusage of my power, Peaceflyt, but I just saved your scales.’ Peak thought triumphantly to Peaceflyt. ‘She must have the brain of a squirrel to think it was a good idea to attack a literally 3470 firescales.’ Peak added. ‘She DOES have the brains of a squirrel. Well, a violent squirrel. Who likes to kill dragons ten times her age,’ Peaceflyt joked. By now, Floral was watching the conversation. She knew about Peaceflyt’s mind reading, so she knew she was missing part of the conversation he was having with Peak. Milkyway, Deneb’s mother, came walking by, and saw her daughter on the ground. Oh, good, Milkyway thought. She didn’t know Peaceflyt and Peak could read minds. Now I can finally keep her contained. I can NEVER catch her, and the only way for her to stop killing innocent dragons is to be locked up. “Who did this?” Milkyway asked Peaceflyt, Peak, and Floral. Peak slowly backed away. Floral and Peaceflyt quickly glanced toward Peak, then back to Milkyway. “Well, whoever did this, thank you SO much!” Milkyway said with elation and grabbed Deneb by her tail and walked out of sight. ‘Umm, good job?’ Peaceflyt thought to Peak, looking back at her. ‘Thanks?’ Peak thought with exaggeration and sarcasm. Floral looked at both of them, then slapped herself with her tail to see if she was dreaming. “Ok, um… I’ll just leave now.” Then she walked away. Void came out. “Hi, Peacefl- why is Peak here?” “Oh. Just, uh, handling some business-,” Peaceflyt replied. “Saving him from Deneb,” Peak interjected. “Oh, yeah. I still haven’t thanked you for saving my scales,” Peaceflyt admitted. ‘Oh, what can I say except you're welcome,’ Peak sang inside his head. ‘And thank you,’ Peaceflyt sang, adding more to those lyrics. No one knew about Deneb being captured that morning until they heard a strange growling sound coming from over a hill. Milkyway glanced worriedly. Peaceflyt and Peak glanced at each other, then flew over to where the strange noise was coming from, with Peak’s Skywing-like wings keeping her in front of Peaceflyt. They arrived at where they thought the growling noise was. “HEY!” yelled a voice behind them, startling both Peak and Peaceflyt. “You guys are dead.” Peaceflyt recognized Deneb’s voice. “As soon as I escape this stupid cage, I’m getting my revenge.” Deneb had already somehow scraped through half of the metal bars. Then when Peaceflyt turned around, Peak was fighting off thirteen dragons. Peak decided that she could still annoy Deneb, “When you escape? Don’t you mean if you escape?” Peak taunted. ‘What if she has help.’ Peak thought over the battle. ‘Who would help Deneb anyway? Her family and-- everyone hates her.’ Peaceflyt replied. ‘The Queen of the Skywings would befriend a sociopath killing machine that doesn’t have the brains to up rule her. ‘I guess so. Queen Ember doesn’t seem like a peaceful dragon.’ ‘Really?’ Peak thought with exaggerated inquiry. ‘That’s the same dragon that exiled me from MY kingdom! And as a PRINCESS, I can say that MY AUNT is a horrid, non peaceful camel-eating squid-face.’ ‘Okay. I was right, right, though? She isn’t PEACEFUL. I guess I should’ve said that differently. The point I was making was, she seems evil.’ Peaceflyt thought fairly vigorously. ‘You think?’ Peak thought with an overload of sarcasm. ‘Oh, KAY, fine, you’re right, Peak. Plus, I’ve never seen Ember before. But judging from your tone of thought, I can tell.’ “PEACEFLYT!!! The reunion’s over, HURRY UP!!!” Void ran into their conversation, surprised by Peak bleeding. “Oka-” “Why is Peak bleeding?” “Some dumb dragons tried to kill me.” Peak gave little detail. ‘You’ve had some GREAT luck of dragons either trying to kill you or exile you,’ Peaceflyt thought sarcastically and swiftly. But then out of nowhere-he recognized his cousins thoughts. ‘I will GET that SkyWing sooner or later… and she and all like her will PAY!’ ‘You heard that too, right?’ Peak asked Peaceflyt. ‘Yyyyyep,’ Peaceflyt thought back. Peak sighed. ‘Yay! I’m gonna have to incinerate even MORE dragons.’ Peak thought with heavy sarcasm. ‘Great, have fun doing that,’ Peaceflyt answered, also sarcastically. ‘Thanks,’ Peak thought drily. “PEACEFLYT!!! We HAVE to GO!!! Deathmaster, Nightlight, mom and dad and EVERYONE else is already heading back!!!” Void yelled. “See ya at school.” Peak said to Peaceflyt before glowing and rising into the night sky, putting up firewalls to all her thoughts. “Okay, see you at school. It’s tomorrow, and I’m already a bit tired. Have a good night, and don’t let the Deneb's bite,” Peaceflyt responded. ' ' Chapter 2 The next day, Peaceflyt dragged himself to school, wings draping behind him. He knew that he was undoubtedly more popular than Peak, most students being afraid of her. He hasn’t gotten much sleep last night, from nightmares about Deneb. ‘You had more violent dreams than ME last night!’ Peak thought surprisedly. She always had a firewall around that part of her thoughts. She was always careful of how many of her thoughts could be read, now that so many NightWings with mind reading their were. Peaceflyt couldn’t block his thought with just plain old fire, so he had some skyfire. He normally kept it on in school, but took it off outside of school so Peak could hear his thoughts. ‘Wow. That’s kind of weird. In my opinion,’ Peaceflyt thought. ‘Yeah. I got some Darkst- dark dreams.’ She thought hearing another mind reader close by. Tsunami was greeting everyone again at Jade Mountain. This was something she’d been doing recently. “Hey, guys. Why so tired? Stop draping your WINGS!” she yelled. Even after twenty years, she was still pretty fiery. And the greetings were not all nice. Peaceflyt personally thought that it would be better if Sunny had been greeting everyone. But Tsunami greeting everyone was a little more funny. “Oh, nothing, except some psycho NightWing trying to kill us yesterday,” Peaceflyt responded tiredly. He couldn’t even try to pretend to be full of energy. “Just crashing a family reunion,” Peak answered Tsunami at the same time, seeming thoroughly well-rested, but Peaceflyt knew better. Tsunami looked at both of them with confusion mixed with sorrow and wonder, a face Peaceflyt had never seen before. “Mkay,” Peaceflyt said as he walked by. “That kinda sounds like what a mom would say, that drooping wings is bad posture and whatnot,” he whispered to Peak. “Oh, and please don’t tell Tsunami I said that.” “I’m just glad that Atacama is fine sharing a cave with ‘the fiery beast.’ And that Ridge liked my mom and aunt that didn’t disown me better. Some Skywings hate me just for hatching.” Peak told Peaceflyt. “Yeah. I am too, because I trust you JUST enough to not burn me in the middle of the night.” Peaceflyt said. “Thanks for the vote of confidence.” Peak said sarcastically. “Okay- what’s our first class?” Peaceflyt asked himself. “If I can’t remember, sorry, I got less sleep than Glory at suntime, which isn’t much.” “It’s OBVIOUSLY self defense, which you hybrids need around here. And HOW do I know your schedule WHEN YOU DON’T. Also, Frigid told me.” Blizzard laughed. “I’m SORRY. Did you not hear what I just said?” “Why does Peaceflyt need help with self defense, when he has RainWing venom?” Peak asked with fake innocence. “Three moons,” Peaceflyt said under his breath, then ran to self defense class. ' ' Frigid was sparring with Atacama again. “She’s always gonna win, you know.” Peak inclined her head towards Atacama. ‘Thanks,’ Atacama thought to Peak. Clay was a little late to self defense class, as he normally was, as he had to deal with all misbehaving students. ‘Poor Clay,’ Peaceflyt thought to himself, with no one hearing his thoughts. “Hey, Silver Winglet. So, today, we’ll be sparring again,” Clay told them. Peaceflyt sighed under his breath. He didn’t like sparring. “No using, uhh… any powers if you have any, like mind reading or something. Or any tribal advantages, like venom or poisonous tail barbs. “Ok, so I’ll spar with, Peaceflyt,” Pelican said. “Ugh… fine.” Peaceflyt moaned quietly, so no one could hear. Peaceflyt got into a fighting position, although he was pretty tired, so he thought he didn’t look good for a fight. “Dragonfly?” Ridge asked. Dragonfly nodded. “I’ll just spar my shadow again,” Peak joked. While Peak was watching Dragonfly and Ridge spar, Pelican delivered the first blow to Peaceflyt, who jumped back and around to get Pelican’s back. Pelican flew above him and got his tail, amd Peaceflyt ducked to kick him. About three-quarters of the way through self-defense, Sunny came in. “Okay, um, Peaceflyt?” she asked. ‘Oh, great. Am I in trouble? Did do anything wrong?’ he thought to himself. “Come here. It’s not going to be anything serious,” she said. “You’re not in trouble.” It seemed like she was reading his mind, although his slightly-worried face was on, so she probably just saw that. As soon as they were out of the room, she said the RainWings in the school were practicing their venom. ‘Oh. Okay,’ he thought. “Is this a new thing? I never remember doing this before?” “Yeah, it is. We just started it today. Queen Glory’s order. Anyway-” The bell rang. “Okay, tomorrow we’ll start later,” Sunny said, then rushed down the hall. Peak and the rest of the Silver Winglet came out of self defense. “Hey, Peak. Was it fun sparring the air?” Peaceflyt asked sarcastically. “It was fun watching Atacama win again.” Peak smiled. Peaceflyt chuckled. “Group discussion next. Are you gonna talk about Atacama beating Frigid?” “I’m obviously not gonna talk until Tsunami points it out.” Peak pointed out. “Okay,” Peaceflyt replied. They both walked into the group discussion room, where Tsunami was. “Hey, dragons!” she said, louder than she thought she did. “Hey, Tsunami,” Ridge replied. “You had self defense before this, right? How’d it go?” “Sparred my shadow again.” Peak answered, joking. “That sounds VERY fun. I bet you had a LOT of fun, Peak,” Frigid added. “More fun than losing for the millionth time,” Peak added. “Break it up, guys. This is supposed to help you guys get ALONG, not ARGUE.” Tsunami interrupted. “How’d it go for you, Peaceflyt, like how was your RainWing practice thing.” “Oh, I didn’t do much of anything,” he mumbled, which was actually the truth. Tsunami looked at Sunny, who cast a quick glance back. “We didn’t have enough time for that,” Sunny explained. “Peak,” Tsunami started. “I know the drill,” Peak finished. “I actually have to talk now.” Peak started to take part in the conversation. “Yay, you didn’t notice me until class was almost over.” ‘That’d be pretty cool,’ Peaceflyt thought to himself. Then the bell rang, and the Silver Winglet headed off for history. “Hello,” Webs started. He was the oldest teacher the school had, but was still teaching. He was the one who was one of the first in the Talons of Peace, and also brought Tsunami and Queen Glory’s egg to a cave, which seemed like a hundred years ago to Peaceflyt. Peaceflyt knew that this was Peaks favorite class, because she could just sit in silence. This wasn’t Peaceflyt’s favorite class, but he thought it was okay. It was probably the most boring class out of all of them, but you could get away with way more stuff than you could in other classes. “Today, we are going to learn about Queen Diamond, who was around over 3,000 years ago.” Webs started his lecture and continued it for what seemed like an eternity. He knew that Peak found this class interesting. The bell for lunch rang. “I’m pretty hungry,” Peaceflyt said. “You and literally everyone else,” Peak pointed out. “Yep.” Peak flew off to eat and hunt alone, like she did every day. Peaceflyt normally ate half meat and half berries for every meal. He went out with Clay’s hunting group and caught a goat and two fish. He ate one of the fish while flying. The group came back into the dining hall, Peaceflyt with lots of berries and a goat. After lunch, it was recess. Peak was still out, and would be out, until their next class. Peaceflyt went to the music room. They had an instrument called a keyboard. It had wooden keys you could press, and a really large backboard so talons wouldn’t slip into the inside of the instrument and destroy it. Peaceflyt was relatively good at playing it, so many dragons came into the music room to listen to Peaceflyt’s songs. He played it for fun most of the time, but sometimes he came in there while he was feeling angry or something and playing the keyboard helped him feel more tranquil. The bell rang, and Peaceflyt headed off to herbs and healing with Fatespeaker. Peak flew back right as the bell rang and walked the way to Fatespeaker’s class. “Hey, guys!! Today we’ll be learning and practicing some of the greatest herbs in the Mud Kingdom!”she said, with what seemed like exhaustion but also energy. The group practiced using an odd type of plant and using it on scrapes and scratches. Dragonfly, the Silver Winglet MudWing, seemed particularly interested and mumbled something about, “I could’ve used this to heal my poor bigwings, I didn’t know this could heal.” The rest of the day was normal for Peaceflyt. Dinner was okay. Peaceflyt sat with Swamp, a MudWing in the Gold Winglet, whom he had become friends with. He went to his sleeping cave with Ridge, one of the dragons who trusted Peak to not incinerate them. Ridge was also his claw mate. “Goodnight, see you guys tomorrow,” curling his wings and tail in a comfortable way. ' ' Peaceflyt woke up earlier than he normally did. He attempted to go back to sleep, but it couldn’t happen. Instead, he just laid back, wishing morning would come sooner. “Peak said good morning,” Ridge said to Peaceflyt. Ridge woke as early as Peak usually did, and Peak often left a message. “Oh, okay. She’s at the lakes, I presume?” “You know where she always is,” Ridge pointed out. “Okay.” Peaceflyt said. ‘Today’s gonna be a good day, I feel it.’ That day was exactly the opposite of good. It was horrible. ' ' Peak’s Capture - Peak’s PoV Peak was at the lake, when she heard thoughts, ‘There she is. We finally have her. Our informer seems to be correct.’ The voice sounded male. ‘SkyWing, again?’ Peak assumed it was just another SkyWing soldier, sent to attack her. Then she saw the armor. It had amber-gold colored armor was studded with spikes and emeralds. It seemed to be immune to heat, and the dragon wearing it had an odd grayish color. ‘Oh, this ARRR…’ Peak’s thoughts and low growl ceased right after a blow-dart hit her. She fell into the lake, and was carried off to a faraway island. ' ' Chapter 3 “Where’s Peak?” Atacama asked Peaceflyt. “I haven’t seen her. Ridge said she was at the lake. She told him when she went there.” “If she’s still there, it’s sure taking a long time. It’s practically lunch,” Atacama pointed out. Peaceflyt agreed. “Oh, and when I find her, I’ll tell her than you beat Frigid four times again,” he said jokingly. Atacama stifled a laugh. “What?” Frigid interrupted suddenly. “Oh. Hi, Frigid. I didn’t say your name, I was talking about… uh, someone I know who’s name is Ridged.” Peaceflyt stuttered. “Did you say my name?” Ridge asked. “Ummm, no.” ' ' Peak still wasn’t back by the time lunch came. Peaceflyt was starting to get a little worried, she normally came back a little before the first class. Peaceflyt practically ran into Sunny on the way to lunch. “Are you worried?” Sunny asked, reading his expression. Peaceflyt tried to stop himself from saying anything, but his mouth spoke before his brain. “Peak’s missing.” “Oh, it’s okay. She probably just slept somewhere else tonight.” Atacama came up from behind him. “Ha, Peak barely ever sleeps in this late,” she said under her breath. ' ' Peaceflyt and Atacama went out to hunt again with the hunting group. Clay, who was leading the group, seemed sad for some reason, his wings were drooping and it looked like he could barely fly. Clay left for the Academy earlier than he normally did and appointed Dragonfly as the leader of the group for now. They flew straight and passed the lakes. The lakes! That’s where Peak went! Without any hesitation, Peaceflyt changed direction and dove down toward them. ' ' Peaceflyt studies the scene, looking for, possibly, dead dragons. He didn’t think Peak would just… run away. Everything seemed normal at first. The lakes had looked like they’d always looked. As he studied the scene more, he spotted a small fire on the other side of the lake. He promptly flew toward it, and using his powerful SeaWing tail, quickly quenched the fire with one swish. Peaceflyt landed at the scene of all the burnt trees. It smelled of smoke, as it would be. It looked like what a normal forest fire would look like… except how would a fire start here? The day was sunny, so there had been no lightning strikes in the area. No scavengers lived in that area, so they couldn’t have started a forest fire. There was no sign of anything that could’ve started a fire… except a firescales. The only other firescales other than Peak Peaceflyt knew who ever came around this area was Peril, but he was pretty sure she never went by the lakes. So the fire had to be started by Peak, somehow. As he studied the scene more, he noticed some other signs. Blood, burnt by the fire, was on the ground. There were some vague scratch marks on some of the trees. There was obviously a sign of struggle. Peak. This is where Peak disappeared, he concluded. But what happened? Did someone kill her and ship her off somewhere or did they take her captive? And WHY? No, there’s not enough blood if they’d killed her. So why would they take her? Peaceflyt dove down into the lake, his deep blue scales turning gray with sorrow. He stayed there for a long while, not moving, thinking about what had happened to Peak. She has firescales, so how did anyone get to her? Unless they found some type of fireproof armor. The SkyWings could be a good suspect, because Queen Ember kicked her out and probably doesn’t want to do anything with- Peaceflyt’s thoughts were interrupted when someone hit him on the tail. Oh, GREAT. Now I’m going to be captured. And I can’t even use my venom underwater without it flying everywh- “PEACEFLYT! I’ve been here for five minutes!” Pelican swam over him, signaling in Aquatic. “Why have you been down here so long? It’s almost dinner!” “Sorry. Peak got captured,” Peaceflyt responded. Pelican made a face that showed sorrow and surprise. He pointed to the surface, and they both took off. ' ' Peaceflyt and Pelican arrived at the Academy right when dinner was about to start. “Three moons, Peaceflyt! Where have you been?” Atacama asked loudly. “Why do you look so depressed?” Walnut added. “That’s the deepest shade of gray I’ve seen in a while. “I… it’s about Peak. She’s been captured. I don’t know how or who captured her, but she’s definitely been captured.” “WHAT!?” Walnut and Atacama yelled at the same time. “HOW?” Peaceflyt sighed and explained. Peaceflyt’s wings and tail were like weights to him by the time night came, and he collapsed on the floor, however, he couldn’t sleep. His thoughts kept him up all night. How will I be able to save her? I have to admit: I’m not that brave, and I’m not great with riddles. And I need bravery for this, because the captor might capture me or kill me, and I need to figure out who the moons-blasted dragon even IS! Well, someone needs to do it, and destiny has probably chosen me. ' ' Chapter 4 Peaceflyt awoke before sunrise the next day. He was still thinking about how Peak had disappeared, and the thought of that kept him up all night. Despite the sleep deprivation, he actually had some energy. He wandered out into the halls. No one was out yet, but Peaceflyt expected that, as it was over three hours until sunrise. ' ' AUUUUGH! THREE MOONS, WHEN WILL EVERYONE WAKE UP? Two hours later, the sun was just coming up, and the only sign of an awake dragon was Tsunami, who was getting ready for something. The sun was just coming over the horizon, and still no one was up. Peaceflyt wandered back into the sleeping cave and found Ridge awake. Finally, someone else is awake, and I won’t be wandering around in the dark by myself. “Good morning,” Ridge said. “Morning,” Peaceflyt responded sullenly. He paced the room again, wondering how he could find Peak. “PEACEFLYT!!” Someone yelled suddenly. Peaceflyt jumped slightly. Atacama came up behind him and laughed. “I love making dragons jump.” Peaceflyt rolled his eyes without Atacama seeing. “Why do you seem like the type of dragon who would scream at every little thing?” she asked. Peaceflyt sighed as Atacama slowly inched her poisonous tail barb toward him. “Don’t.” Peaceflyt jumped back with a ‘are you serious?’ face. “No, don’t worry. You seem jumpy. I can’t believe you’re coming to rescue Peak with us.” Atacama said, lowering her tail. “Luckily, you not on my ‘enemies’ side, so I have no intention of killing you.” “Ha. Good, I don’t want to be killed,” Peaceflyt responded, turning a little bit yellow with relief and amusement. Atacama chuckled, then went off to Pyramid, the Copper Winglet SandWing, and Sparrow, the Quartz Winglet SkyWing. “Hey, Peaceflyt!” Walnut and Tiki came up to him. “So… what are you going to do about the Peak situation?” Walnut asked. “Uh… this might sound kind of weird… but I’m going to go out and rescue her.” he responded. “Why is it weird?” Tiki asked with confusion. “Because I could die. And you might know I’m not the bravest,” he responded. “Yeah, I’d probably not go,” Tiki said. “To be honest, I don’t really know Peak that well, anyway.” “If you’re going, I’m coming with you. You might need a traveling companion, just to make you feel safe,” Walnut said, slightly confidently. “Thanks,” Peaceflyt replied. Then the bell rang. “Oh, sorry! I’ll see you at lunch, hopefully, unless you’re gone by then!” Tiki ran off to some cave in the distance. “Okay, I have to go too. I don’t want to be late, you know Tsunami by now,” Walnut said as she abandoned Peaceflyt. Well, I guess I should just go too, because I want to get to class before the flo- Cold scales walked into Peaceflyt, bumping him aside. An IceWing shuffled past in a hurry and bumped into two more dragons. Nice job being polite, Frigid. Peaceflyt thought sourly as he hurried off to self defense class. ' ' “Clay’s late again,” Dragonfly exclaimed. “He’s normally late,” Pelican replied. “But it’s been, like, half the class already.” Clay appeared out of nowhere, and it looked like he barely got any sleep. His wings were low like weights and his face was practically touching the ground because it was hung so low. “You okay?” Ridge asked. He laid down and said with a depressed tone, “Okay, sparring.” Pelican nodded at Peaceflyt. “Spar?” “Not right now, I’m going to ask Clay what’s up.” He walked over to Clay. “You okay?” he asked him. Clay sighed slightly. “It’s Peril, I haven’t seen her for days. She normally comes once a day and stays a while. She’s never missed a day in over 20 years.” “When did she stop coming?” “Probably about 2 or 3 days ago.” Peaceflyt walked away, surprised, and thought for a while. He looked at Pelican and told him his thoughts. “You think? That sounds like it could be!” was Pelican’s reply. Peaceflyt walked over to Clay, a shade of displeased green, and told him, “Someone is trying to capture all the firescales on Pyrrhia.” ' ' Chapter 5 “WHAT?” Clay jumped up, startling everyone else. “Great, now I have to go save her and leave the school.” “No- you don’t have to. I’m going,” Peaceflyt replied. “But you could-” “Die. I know. It’s worth the risk. Plus, I have venom and can read minds.” “Um…” Clay hesitated. “Okay, just… be safe. And please rescue all of the captives.” “I will.” ' ' Peaceflyt ran into Nightlight out of self defense class. Nightlight yelled slightly out of terror. “It’s me,” Peaceflyt said. “Oh, sorry. I have nightmares about my sister Deneb every night. I know she’s out to get me, even though I hadn’t done anything to her. Luckily, she hasn’t shown up recently, I don’t know what she’s doing. So… yeah, I’m kind of sensitive about anything of that sort,” Nightlight replied with a tone Peaceflyt couldn’t understand. “Oh. I feel bad you have her as a sister.” “I know.” “I never feel safe.” “Unless she’s dead?” “I guess so. But she’s a few moments older than me, so there has never been a time when I was around and she wasn’t.” “That sounds horrible. Anyway, I’ve got to go.” Peaceflyt ran down the hall to group discussion. “Hi, Silver Winglet. So- what did we do today?” Tsunami asked as everyone (well, everyone except Peak) came in. “We sparred again!” “It was so fun, and look, I got this scar!” “I beat Frigid again!” Everyone started talking at once, except Peaceflyt and Pelican. “You okay?” Tsunami asked, casting a glance at them. “Someone is taking firescales over Pyrrhia,” Peaceflyt answered. “WHAT? OH, THREE MOONS! This is JUST like what happened with the RainWings and NightWings! GREAT,” she burst out with anger. Oh, great. I should’ve never mentioned that. But maybe I should’ve. It would have caused a school-wide panic, but it’s important for dragons to know about what’s happening. It could’ve-'' Peaceflyt stopped. ''UGH!!! Peaceflyt, just stop thinking about all the ways this could happen! “Okay. Now I need to contact Glory, she’s queen, so she’ll know what to do, maybe. DON’T tell her I said that. Oh, that’s probably why Clay’s so sad, Sunny probably thinks it’s okay, I don’t know,” Tsunami said. Fish guts! I wish I could rewind time! Peaceflyt thought angrily to himself and smacked his face with his talons. “Uh- you don’t have to warn them… it’s fine. I, uh- think they’ll be able to escape quickly, because of their firescales,” Peaceflyt stuttered quickly. Tsunami arched her eye at him and turned her head away. The bell rang. Couldn’t be soon enough, Peaceflyt thought. “So, what’s gonna happen?” Atacama asked him. “I don’t know,” he responded. “I think I’m going to go out today. Do you think anyone else is going to go with me? Other than Walnut or Pelican? At least I’m guessing that Pelican wants to come.” “Uh… let me go ask some others.” Atacama ran off again, leaving Peaceflyt awkwardly standing there. “Hey! What’s our plan, leader?” Pelican asked with slight mock. “I don’t know,” Peaceflyt replied, sighing. “I’m just coming up with stuff as I go… wait, maybe I could try enchanting something to find her.” “Huh. Wait, you’re an animus, right?” “Yeah. Normally I don’t tell dragons that I am… for power reasons and stuff. Plus, I trust you to keep a secret.” “Thanks. That’s nice,” Pelican said. Atacama ran back toward Peaceflyt. “Okay, so, Sparrow and Pyramid are coming. And the dragons who aren’t coming support us.” “That’s nice,” Peaceflyt said, then shot a look of vague amusement at Pelican. “Hey, we should probably get going,” Walnut suggested. “Yeah, she’s probably off dying or something,” Pyramid said. “Oh, um… you guys wait here, for just a second,” Peaceflyt said as he attempted to casually walk away. “I have to do something really quick, like, get a message on where she is.” “OKAY, if someone knows THAT, I’m DEFINITELY coming.” Atacama ran after Peaceflyt. “No, you can’t- I mean, the dragon who’s coming to tell me… only knows me, so-” “Well, you can always introduce us,” Walnut suggested. “What she said,” Pyramid replied. “Umm…” Peaceflyt hesitated and tried to come up with something. “No, sorry, they… might kill you as soon as they see you.” Atacama still went forward. “Well, I guess I could always attempt to kill them.” “NO, don’t. Just let me go and stay back here.” Atacama nodded and proceeded to talk with Pyramid and Sparrow. Peaceflyt started forward and flew out of the academy. He landed on a rock perch just outside the entrance. He picked up a large rock next to him, maybe the size of his head. “Rock, go find Peak the SkyWing and after you do, write a message on yourself saying where she is. And come back today,” Peaceflyt ordered the rock. The rock flew off into the distance, heading to the other side of Jade Mountain. Well, hopefully it’ll come back soon. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)